bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Dad's Army - Man Hunt
|running time = 88 minutes |catalogue number = BBCV4661 |rating = }}Dad's Army - Man Hunt is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 5th August 1991. Description Three more classic episodes in the firing line (well at the back of it anyway) with Walmington-on-Sea's finest. Episode Info *'MAN HUNT' Captain Mainwaring's got a memo from GHQ. Jerry is up to dirty tricks ... They must be on the look out for empty parachutes. Trouble is Private Walker has already had one made into ladies knickers ... Walmington-on-Sea's Home Guard are on the alert, determined to get to the bottom of it ... *'SGT - SAVE MY BOY!' Our heroes are preparing for the invasion at last, busy guarding the final frontier - the Novelty Rock Emporium and Stones Amusement Arcade. It's nailbiting stuff alright ... Then a sound is heard in the night ... is it Jerry at last - or Pike caught in some barbed wire? *'DON'T FENCE ME IN' Captain Mainwaring's men have been assigned to guard an Italian POW camp. If the Germans strike away, the effect on Walmington-on-Sea could be devasting. And to make matters worse the prisoners have gone absent without leave ... Credits Here are the credits to the three episodes on this Dad's Army video. 'Man Hunt' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as the Chief ARP Warden, Janet Davies as Mrs. Pike, Patrick Tull as the Suspect, Robert Moore as the Large Man, Leon Cortez as the Small Man, Olive Mercer as the Fierce Lady, Miranda Hampton as the Sexy Lady, and Bran the dog as himself. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by John Holmes. *Design by Ray London. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. 'Sgt - Save My Boy!' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Bill Pertwee as the Chief ARP Warden, Janet Davies as Mrs. Pike and Michael Knowles as the Engineer Officer. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Costumes by Barbara Kronig. *Make-Up by Cynthia Goodwin. *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by Michael McCarthy. *Design by Paul Joel. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. 'Don't Fence Me In' *Written by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. *Starring Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring, John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson, Clive Dunn as Lance Corporal Jones, John Laurie as Private Frazer, James Beck as Private Walker, Arnold Ridley as Private Godfrey, Ian Lavender as Private Pike, Edward Evans as General Monteverdi, John Ringham as Captain Bailey and Larry Martyn as the Italian P.O.W. *Singing Voice by Bud Flanagan. *Script by Jimmy Perry and David Croft. (Based on an idea by Jimmy Perry). *The Band of the Coldstream Guards conducted by their Director of Music Capt. Trevor L. Sharpe, M.B.E., L.R.A.M., A.R.C.M., p.s.m. *Film Cameraman: Stewart Farnell. *Sound Recordist: Les Collins. *Film Editing by Bill Harris. *Lighting by Howard King. *Sound by John Holmes. *Design by Paul Joel. *Directed by Harold Snoad. *Produced by David Croft. *Production by BBC TV. Trivia Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:Dad's Army Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBFC U Category:BBC Classic Comedy